thefandomfandomcom-20200213-history
Sora Takenouchi (Appearance)
In 1995, Sora is a small girl with lightly tanned skin, chin-length orange hair, and maroon eyes. She wears a green pajama shirt with long yellow sleeves and a white collar. By 1999, Sora is a preteen girl, much taller than she was four years before. Her hair is now at shoulder-length and fans out at the back, with a tuft of hair in the front, which is usually left sticking outside of her headgear and covers her forehead. She wears a yellow sleeveless turtlenecked shirt with a white collar and a white triangle on it and white ruff on the bottom. She also wears red gloves, blue jeans, a pink belt with black buckle, a pink pouch, and a gold button, where she keeps her Digivice, dark gray sneakers with red highlights and red lightning bolts on the soles, and a blue beanie with a cyan border and cyan straps. The beanie is depicted as both stiff like a helmet during the battle with Bakemon The Dancing Digimon, and soft like fabric on August 3, 1999. Flower Power Her underwear is a yellow camisole with light blue straps Evil Shows His Face and light blue panties. She has two soccer uniforms. One is the uniform of the soccer club she plays in with Tai, consisting of a red T-shirt with a white collar, white lines on the sleeves and a white "11" on the back, white shorts with a vertical red line on each side, white socks with red borders, and black and red football cleats with white marks on them. The Arrival of Skullgreymon The other is of the all-girls team she played in previously, consisting of a blue T-shirt with a white collar, purple lines on the sleeves, white shorts with a vertical red line on each side and red waist, white socks with purple borders, and black and red football boots with white marks on them. After an injury, she also wears a white bandage on her left leg. After taking a bath on Devimon's illusory mansion, she wears a pink bath robe over her underwear, which is later revealed to be an illusion. When escaping from the shower in Kokatorimon's cruise ship, Sora has a white towel wrapped around her body. On March 4,2 2000, she wears a pink and purple striped shirt with long sleeves, partially tucked inside blue jeans with a pocket on each side and a brown belt. She also wears a cream-colored hat with with straps and a dark green zigzag mark on it. After receiving Tai's e-mail, she removes her hat to put on the hair clip she received from him, which has an orange and red flower-shaped ornament. Our War Game! On May 2000, when Gennai summons her back to the Digital World, she wears a light blue top with pink polka dots, and cream colored pants. Fusion Confusion On October 2000, she wears a blue sweater, gray pants, and a blue and dark blue hat. By 2002, Sora is a teenager, and now wears her bangs combed to the right. She usually wears the Odaiba Middle School uniform; a green and white sailor uniform with a blue neckerchief, white stockings, and blue shoes with white soles. Her tennis uniform consists of a white T-shirt with blue vertical lines on the front and back, a blue line on the border of the collar, and a yellow triangle on the left side of the chest, light gray wristbands on her hands, a short white skirt, striped panties of undetermined color,4 white socks, and white sneakers with light blue and light pink lines on them. During summer, she wears a pink T-shirt with a yellow oval with light purple borders with two pointy tips, and the word "circle" in the chest. She also wears a wine-colored skirt, white socks, and gray and cerulean sneakers. Ghost of a Chance On the day she's abducted by Kokomon, she wears a blue T-shirt with a wine-colored oval with pink borders with two pointy tips, and a yellow rectangle in the chest, and a light blue skirt. Digimon Adventure 02: Digimon Hurricane Landing!!/Transcendent Evolution!! The Golden Digimentals When Kokomon reverts her age to 8, she wears a green and gray striped sleeveless dress. When Kokomon reverts her age to 4, she wears a green sleeveless dress. During winter, she wears a yellow sweater under a blue hooded coat with a white ruff in the hood, two pockets and three dark blue buttons, a pink scarf, turquoise gloves, a purple skirt, brown stockings, and turquoise boots with white soles. During a date with Matt, she wears a yellow turtlenecked shirt with long sleeves and a gray and green hat. On March 25, 2003, she wears a purple shirt under a yellow buttoned shirt with long sleeves, with only the top button done. She also wears a blue skirt, pink and yellow striped stockings, and white boots. By 2027, Sora is an adult. She wears a green turtlenecked shirt with long sleeves, and blue pants. At work, she wears a green kimono with a white and light green granular pattern, and a yellow ohashori. In the cover art of Digimon Adventure: Character Song + Mini Drama 3, Sora wears a blue kimono with a yellow ohashori, and a blue hairclip. In the cover art of Digimon Girls Festival, the eleven-year old Sora wears a light purple kimono with a dark green ohashori, white tabi, and light purple zōri with hot pink straps. Category:Article with section stubs Category:All articles with unsourced statements Category:Articles using Wikipedia edit histories Category:DigiDestined Category:Generals Category:Tamers Category:Charaters in Digimon Adventure Category:Charaters in Digimon Tamers Category:Charaters in Digimon world Re:Digitize Category:Allies Protagonist Category:Weekly Featured Articles